


Losing Control

by Mandajoy92



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Aubrey lets go, Beca is a total top, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandajoy92/pseuds/Mandajoy92
Summary: Beca shows Aubrey how to lose control. First time writing Mitchsen smut. Please read and review (:
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Kudos: 16





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> I am moving my stories from ff.net to here(:

"Why do you always feel the need to control me?" Beca screamed at her girlfriend.

"I do not control you." Aubrey calmly stated.

"Holy fuck, Bree, you control me all the time!"

"How do I control you?"

"Let's see, you tell me what clothes I can and cannot wear out of the house"

"You don't match half the time you go out!" The blonde fired back at her girlfriend.

"I'm going to the radio station! I do not care if I match or not!"

"Beca you need to stop screaming or this conversation is over."

"Now you're controlling when we're done fighting? God Aubrey you need to learn how to lose control once in a while."

"Hey! I lose control!"

The brunette scoffed at her girlfriend "Name one time you've EVER lost control"

Aubrey opened her mouth to say something but Beca cut right in. "Besides pukegate"

The older woman clamped her mouth shut while trying to think of a time where she has even lost a little control but nothing came to mind. The two women stood in silence for five minutes before Beca gave her signature smug smirk towards her girlfriend knowing she won.

"Shut it Mitchell, and wipe that smirk off your face." Aubrey said through gritted teeth

"I didn't say anything Posen and smirk stays cus you know I won. Plus I think i might have thought of a way to make you lose control"

The blonde rose her eyebrows at the younger woman"Excuse me? Make me?"

Beca sauntered over to where Aubrey stood and started to kiss her neck while her fingers ran up and down her toned stomach.

"B-Becs I don't understand what y-you're doing" Aubrey was caught off guard to her girlfriends actions but was not complaining in the least.

"I'm going to make you lose control because this time, I'm in charge." As Beca said that she slid her hand into her girlfriends pants and circled her clit. Aubrey gasped to both Beca's words as well as her actions.

"I-I am always i-in charge" The blonde gasped again trying not to give in to what her girlfriend was doing to her.

"Not today." Beca huskily said into Aubrey's ear as she backed them up onto the couch where she knelt down and took off the offending objects in her way and spread the other woman's legs. She laid open mouth kisses on Aubrey's thighs avoiding the part where her girlfriend wanted her to be.

"Stop teasing Mitchell." The blonde said through gritted teeth out of frustration on not getting what she wanted from Beca.

"What did I tell you Bree? I am in charge and if I want to tease, I will tease" The younger woman then proceeded to trace Aubrey's wet folds with her finger being very light and avoiding the clit all while knowing the older woman needed more friction than what she was giving her.

"Bitch"

"I can stop" Beca's fingers stilled and Aubrey whined.

"Thought so" The Brunette smirked and continued her movements for about another five minutes as Aubrey was still trying to get more friction moving her hips for Beca to touch her clit. Beca noticed that her girlfriend was soaked but there was one thing she wanted from Aubrey before she continued with her plan.

"Feel good Bree?"

"Need. More." was all the other girl could say

"Need more what?" Now Beca was just relishing in the fact that she could get the one and only Aubrey Posen like this

"Rebecca Mitchell I swear to fucking god you know what"

Beca leaned up to where the blonde's face was and whispered in her ear "Beg me"

Aubrey audibly groaned and knew she had to lose control in order to get what she wanted and knew that Beca was the only one to give it to her. So she let go and lost control.

"Fuck me"

"With pleasure" was all Beca responded and slid a finger into her girlfriend.

"Fuuuuuuuck" Aubrey moaned and ground her hips in rhythm to Beca's finger going in and out of her. Beca added another finger and kept a steady pace while curling her fingers to hit Aubrey's inner most sensitive spot over and over again. The final thing that sent the older woman over the edge was when the other woman went back down and started to lick her clit while fingering her.

"Let lose Bree, lose that control" was the last thing Beca said before Aubrey came moaning her girlfriend's name off her lips. Beca kept up with slow and steady movements to let Aubrey ride out her high. When the older woman opened her eyes, she smiled knowing she had finally lost control.

"Proud of you Aubs" Beca smiled at her girlfriend as she got up and sat next to her on the couch. The blonde hugged her smaller girlfriend and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, and thank you for showing me that I do have the capability of losing control"

"No problem, have to do it more often" Beca smirked

"I would give you your turn but you wore me out"

"That's okay, just so I get my turn tonight with my girl I'm good. Plus I am good"

Aubrey giggled at her girlfriend "Oh, is that right?"

"I seem to recall you begging me to fuck you and then moaning my name when you came"

"Only because you're here" Beca gasped and acted faked shocked

"Well then, next time I can just do Stacie"

"Rebecca Mitchell, don't you dare!"

"Oh come on Bree, you know I don't mean it"

"How so?"

"Because you're my girl, and I love you"

"Beca Mitchell, self proclaimed badass of Barden, did you just say you love me?"

"Aubrey Posen, hard ass of Barden, yes I did"

"I love you too"


End file.
